1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to rotary engines and more specifically it relates to an improved rotary engine. The improved rotary engine utilizes four performance enhancers that can power transportation, recreational, agricultural and power equipment in a more efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous rotary engines have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,949 to Harrigan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,610 to Breelle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,808 to Allender and U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,252 to Spinnett all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.